Perfection has Flaws
by xNaminator
Summary: There's a summary inside! Plz RR caz you never know if it's gonna b one of ur fav. stories....Rated T for later on lauguage.
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN CCS! CLAMP DOES!

* * *

Summary: How can anyone be so nice and perfect? Every perfection has its flaws. Locked away and trapped in Hell, was Sakura's evil side. Her evil side, Akemi, was always causing mischief for Sakura as Sakura grew up. She was pulled and locked away from Sakura at the age of 5 when she _try_ to kill Sakura to become whole... 12 years later, she manage to escape and Sakura doesn't know what to do. Sakura then meets Syaoran. Will he be the one to save her or will he turn around when his life is at stake?**

* * *

Perfection has Flaws**

* * *

Chapter 1: Prolouge

* * *

Sakura was the most kindest and most beautiful angel. She often helped those in need during her trips to Earth. She was perfect... Of course...every perfection has its flaws. When Sakura was born, the God, Fujitaka, and his wife, Nadeshiko, had a huge party. They had forgotten to invite Fujitaka's closest friend who was the Devil. The Devil was outraged and laid a minor curse, causing Sakura have an evil side. 

Fujitaka and Nadeshiko were frightened, and they seeked Eriol, who was the God of Potions. **(A/N: Very lame, I know.)** He told them about a magicial potion that could remove the curse, not completely but sealed, but it took 5 years to make. Fujitaka and his wife thought it was for the best and told Eriol to make the potion, hoping the curse doesn't hurt their daughter before the potion was finished.

Sakura and Akemi grew up together. Akemi was always trying to get Sakura into trouble. When they had reached the age of 5, Akemi tried to control Sakura and make Sakura kill herself so she could take over her body. However, the potion did take 5 years to make and Akemi knew nothing about it, never thinking that Eriol would destory her oppotunity. Eriol splashed the potion over them and chanted.

Akemi came out of Sakura's body and into a body that Eriol had conjured up. Akemi tried to break free as Eriol chanted another spell, sealing her inside a glass coffin. She was put to sleep for who knows how long, depending on her will to break free.

Fujitaka and Nadeshiko were glad to have Sakura back, no longer feared that she would die. They don't know they should still fear that once Akemi breaks free, it may change their lives forever...

* * *

litod3vil: What did you think? Good, ok, or bad? 

Please review! Don't forget to click the Sumbit Review button!

_Ja ne!_

-litod3vil


	2. Chapter 2: She's back!

litod3vil: Yay! I actually got reviews! Thanks to my reviewers: **dbzgtfan2004, **_Sparkly Faerie,_and **lovendreamz**!

* * *

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN CCS! CLAMP DOES! I ALSO DON'T OWN THE SONG 'CATCH YOU CATCH ME!'

* * *

Summary: How can anyone be so nice and perfect? Every perfection has its flaws. Locked away and trapped in Hell, was Sakura's evil side. Her evil side, Akemi, was always causing mischief for Sakura as Sakura grew up. She was pulled and locked away from Sakura at the age of 5 when she _try_ to kill Sakura to become whole... 12 years later, she manage to escape and Sakura doesn't know what to do. Sakura then meets Syaoran. Will he be the one to save her or will he turn around when his life is at stake?**

* * *

Perfection has Flaws**

Chapter 2: She's back!_

* * *

Frozen in the glass coffin...never to come out..._

12 years since she was frozen...Akemi was trying to break free. "Eriol! Get your blasted a$$ down here! The plan was that I was to break out after 12 years!" she screamed.

"Akemi, I am never to break my word and out that glass coffin you go." he calmly stated. As he started to chant, the glass coffin cracked little by little until it was completely destroyed.

"Finally! You know what it feels like being stuck in there for 12 years!"

"Hurry up, Fujitaka and Nadeshiko are coming!" He chanted a teleportation spell.

"Where can I find Sakura?"

"She is currently living with her cousin. You know, Tomoyo?"

"Does Tomoyo know the plan too?"

"Yup, she currently setting up your room."

"Good." With that, she slipped into the portal.

_

* * *

Meanwhile..._

Sakura felt a cold chill down her spine. 'That was weird...It's been 12 years since Akemi was locked away.' she thought.

"Sakura Kinomoto! Hurry up, our guest is arriving any minute now!" **( I don't need to tell you how they look like, do I?)**

"Coming!" replied the girl, Sakura. The door bell rang, playing 'Catch You Catch Me.'

"I will get the door, Tomoyo!" As she ran to get the door, she tumbled down the stairs twice, tripped on her socks once and ran into Tomoyo at the door...'I guess Tomoyo didn't hear me at first.' she thought.

Tomoyo opens the door. "AKEMI! YOU'RE FINALLY HERE!" she exclaimed...a little too loud. Sakura gasped, Akemi looked exactly like her!

"Tomoyo...if I go deaf...I will personally carve out your tombstone and make sure Eriol adm..." She was interrupted when a hand was put over her mouth.

"Hiya Tomoyo! Hiya Sakura!" he said happily...a little too happy.

"Hiya Eriol...you are certainly...um cheerful." said Tomoyo.

"You guys wanna come in?" asked Sakura.

"Ok..."

"Wait! I forgot! I was suppose to bring my mortal descendants!" exclaimed Eriol. **(Don't ask about the descendant...It's just part of the story! XP If you really want to know, email me or tell me in your review!)**

Everyone fell down anime-style.

_

* * *

With Syaoran and Meiling_

"Where is the fcking a$$hole so-called ancestor Eriol?" shouted an amber-eyed boy.

"Syaoran, he is just a little late." replied a ruby-eyed girl.

"Meiling's right and watch your language, young man!" warned the woman, sneaking up on the two.

"Mother! umm...I was just practicing my swear words!" he said, bowing. You could see a vein popping out of his mother's head.

"Smooth move, Syaoran." said Meiling.

"Li Xiao Lang, I am very---" she began but was interrupted by the bell. 'Whew, saved by the doorbell.' he thought. **(There's this guy in my class and when the teacher calls on him, he stalls time and the bell rings! He was saved by the bell...XD)** Wei went and open the door.

"Master Li and Mistress Li, Master Eriol has arrived." said the loyal, old servant.

"Hello, Yelan! It's been so long! Come along now Syaoran and Meiling! We're running late." explained Eriol.

* * *

litod3vil: Not much of a cliffy...Anyways, got suggestions on how to improve? Tell me in the review by pressing the little purple button! **I DON'T ACCEPT FLAMES!**


End file.
